


A Proposal

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Rexsoka Week, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "We can keep our own secrets."
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> For Rexsoka Week 2020 day 3: secrets.

“I don’t like us keeping secrets from each other,” Ahsoka confesses, late one night when they’re wrapped up in a too-thin blanket in the belly of a cold ship. She’s shivering, and he wraps himself a little tighter around her.

“I don’t either,” he whispers back, “But it’s safer this way.” He hates it. He knows they both do. They’ve lived the last ten years by watching one another’s backs, and now they’re being split up to keep secrets from one another at the orders of new commanding officers. 

Ahsoka tightens her grip on his arm. “I don’t want to leave you.” She sounds raw, cracked open and vulnerable, and his chest aches. They haven’t been apart for more than a few days since the fall of the Republic, and he doesn’t know how to be without her either, not after years of living in one another’s pockets.

He kisses her montral, at a loss for what he can do to reassure her. “It won’t be so bad,” he lies, “We’ll make it work.” They have to. There’s no going back now. “We can have secrets of our own, too.” 

She rolls over, propping herself up on his chest to look down at him. “What do you mean?”

Instead of answering, he stretches an arm out to reach for his bag. When he pulls it over, he offers her the small pouch he’s kept tucked inside for weeks, waiting for the right moment. The rings clink together as they tumble into her palm, and he smiles at her gasp. “What do you think?” They’re nothing fancy, just plain metal, but they’ll look beautiful wrapped around her montrals and on his finger. Something just for them.

Ahsoka throws herself against him, her arms wrapped around him as she presses a kiss to his lips, and that’s all the answer he needs.


End file.
